


Fire Emblem Kink Meme Fills

by bonerofvoid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cousin Incest, Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Incest, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random small fills for prompts posted at http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (fill for this prompt: http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/122971144745/lucina-craves-a-midnight-snack-so-she-sneaks-into)  
> (M/F, Lucina/Owain, incest, sleep sex[kinda])

“Back, fell demons........you shall find no quarter while Owain the Fire-Blooded Hero of Yore stands before you...”

 

As Lucina quietly crept into her cousin’s tent, her thoughts mused over Owain’s habit of muttering in his sleep and found it to be a mixed blessing. On the one hand, no one else willing to bunk in the same tent as him made it far easier for her to sneak in for an occasional dalliance. But on the other hand, it was....well, it wasn’t great at setting a sexy mood for the princess. While she certainly admired his creativity and quick wit in the daylight, Lucina only ever came to his tent past curfew for one reason.

 

With Owain still narrating his dream battles, Lucina knew time was of the essence if she didn’t want to change her mind out of frustration and end up masturbating alone in her bed once again. Confident in her knowledge that Owain slept in only his smallclothes she quickly stripped out of her own pajamas, leaving her clad in only a modest pair of panties. The sexual excitement of the situation combined with the cold air to raise her perky nipples to full attention and her cunt began to throb as she thought of what she was about to do.

 

Lucina moved Owain’s bedsheet aside, giving her enough room to slide into his bed and pull the covers back over her. The palm of her hand gingerly ran up and down the length of his clothed penis. The first few gentle strokes were both to ensure he didn’t wake up too quickly and to give the blue-haired girl enough time to slowly appreciate the body heat she felt even through the barrier of cloth.

 

After a dozen or so strokes the swordsman’s cock began showing some signs of life by achieving half-mast. Lucina slipped the thickening organ out of his underwear and wrapped her hand around the base. She began to gently kiss her cousin’s cockhead and the thought of just who she was about to suck off and the taboo of it all quickly brought her other hand down towards her excited pussy, already becoming sticky with arousal. Her panties were pushed to the side, granting access for two fingers to softly penetrate the folds of her mound.

 

The soft kisses Lucina delivered slowly began to increase as intensity in time with her own masturbation, kissing lower and lower down Owain’s shaft until her hungry lips settled below the base and she began sucking on one of his balls, sliding it around her tongue and moaning in delight at the slightly salty taste. His now erect length brushed against her cheek as she feasted and the head did the same to her forehead.

 

She was so into the moment she didn’t notice her cousin’s sleeptalk had stopped half a minute ago. Nor was she aware of the slight stirring of the rest of his body. It had been far too long for Lucina since she had any fun with her cousin and the familiar sensations began to put her in a blissful trance, her tongue instinctively running along every inch of the throbbing erection in front of her. It wasn’t until a now conscious Owain pulled the covers of the bed as she was slowly attempting to deepthroat his cock that Lucina realized her impromptu sex toy had awoken.

 

The blonde man said nothing as his naked cousin slowly relinquished the tip of his dick from the embrace of her mouth but he silently noted the perky flesh of Lucina’s tits warmly pressed up against one of his thighs. Lucina raised her torso slightly, away from the strong erection between them both and gave her cousin a small, polite smile that spoke as if nothing strange was going on.

 

“Good evening, cousin.” She nodded in his direction, paying no notice of the mixture of spit and pre-cum still clinging to her pouty lips. “I hope I didn’t come into your tent at an unpleasant time.” He sighed overdramatically, in the very Owain-ish way that would have made Lucina roll her eyes on a more normal evening.

 

“No, of course not, Lucina.”, he said with an obvious tone of sarcasm. “ I was just getting some restful sleep before our long day marching tomorrow. Nothing important enough that it couldn’t be interrupted.” 

 

“Good, I’m very glad to hear that. You see, I also had planned on getting plenty of rest tonight but I found myself unable to sleep. Eventually I decided what I really needed to sleep well was a...midnight snack.”

 

“Damn it, Lucina. You’re beyond insatiable.”

 

She winked at him in response. “I know I am.” She leaned forward to her prior position and softly breathed against his shaft. “So, are you going to ask me to stop?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I am being a nuisance to your sleep, am I not? I promise I’ll go right back to my bed if you ask me to.”

 

Owain had become intimately familiar with how his cousin acted when her lust overtook her and found himself more than a little skeptical. “Would you really?”

 

Lucina’s coy smile shifted into a naughtier smirk after she thought her answer over for a moment. “Well, no. I would certainly leave you to sleep for the night but I’d just have to find someone else willing to do such an awful, unfortunate favor as this.” Her lips were now millimeters away from his warm length and he could feel them gently graze against his sensitive flesh when she spoke. “Tell me to stop, Owain.”

 

She had him right where she wanted him and they both knew it. “F-fuck, you know I won’t be able to go back to sleep, not when I’m like this.”

 

The princess grabbed the base of his cock and jiggled the firmness in her hand back and forth experimentally. “Too true.” She softly slapped his erection against her face as a tease for them both. “We’re just two cousins who can’t sleep deciding to help each other out in our time of need, correct?”

 

Owain, frustrated with the delay, finally let himself touch the naked girl in his bed by grasping the back of her head and pushing it towards his erect prick. “Damn right. There’s nothing wrong going on here.” he said as his own flesh-and-blood unhesitatingly let the first few inches back into her mouth, Lucina softly moaning in delight, knowing that the teasing had gotten to him.

 

Lucina’s groans only intensified as her free hand moved back towards her cunt, rubbing the palm over her outer walls and exposed clit. She stroked back and forth in time with the bobbing of her head, progressively taking more and more of the impressive shaft into her throat.

 

Now settled on enjoying the position he found himself in, Owain began to savor every detail of the tongue slipping and sliding against his shaft. He moaned in pleasure and stared in awe at his cousin’s face looking back at him, beautiful mouth full of his cock and deep blue eyes tinged with excitement and lust. 

 

She began thrusting multiple fingers into her dripping wet pussy as fast as she could, abandoning any rhythm to piston faster and faster. She could feel the passion within her body heating up, nearly as warm as the throbbing erection currently violating every corner of her mouth. While Owain’s cockhead only reached slightly past her throat at most, every full-length bob felt to Lucina like it penetrated right to her very core. Each time the princess’ lips met with her circled hand cradling his balls her pussy spasmed and another wave of pleasure hit her.

 

The blue-haired girl began noisily slobbering as she began to speed up her incetious fellatio even further, eager to ride that blissful feeling as much as she could. The precum steadily releasing from his cock mixed with her own saliva and together created a concoction within Lucina’s mouth that delighted her.

 

Owain’s breath shortened into hitches and gasps as the continuous assault on his member began to push him to his limits. “L-Lucy, I’m almost....” He was unsure if his cousin even heard his whispers as she continued blowing him and finger-fucking the deepest reaches of her cunt with no acknowledgement towards the outside world. 

 

If he had had any more willpower at the moment he would’ve tried harder to get her attention but at that moment his climax hit, cock swelling as it pressed against the roof of her mouth. He began spewing his hot seed into his cousin’s mouth, spurts of the musky ‘midnight snack’ Lucina desired so strongly. The effect on her body was nearly intoxicating as the taste of his royal cum filled her lithe body with warmth beyond compare. With a mouth full of her favorite elixir she continue to frig herself with wild abandon, fingers covered in juices and making the wet schlicking sounds of flesh on flesh. 

 

When she finally felt her own orgasm nearing she disengaged her still hungry lips from his spent organ. She opened her mouth wide, presenting Owain with the milky-white evidence of their lust pooling around her tongue and then felt her own toe-curling orgasm finally peak. She withdrew her drenched fingers from her snatch and without warning shoved them into Owain’s mouth still gaping open from the lingering feeling of his orgasm. Lucina’s sticky fluids began to spread all along his tongue and he quickly began licking her invasive fingers. 

 

In the afterglow of what they’d just done the two cousins held each other and continued savoring their shared taste for the next few minutes. Lucina’s breasts pressed against her cousin’s chest and Owain found his sword-hand settled onto the beautiful ass of the cousin he so adored. With one of her legs hooked over his own, his cock was pressed up against her needy body. If they had been kissing it would have been every bit the embrace of two lovers.

But they never kissed, no matter how much passion the two felt between each other. After all, kissing your own cousin on the lips would be just _wrong_.


	2. (Maribelle/Donnel) If A Couple Fucks In The Woods...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (fill for this prompt: http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/122908058251/maribelle-does-it-doggystyle-with-donnel-in-a#notes)  
> (M/F, Maribelle/Donnel, outdoor sex, doggystyle)

It’s hard to imagine a person’s life could ever change as rapidly as Donnel’s had. One day he was a simple mama’s boy, figuratively wet behind the ears and unaccustomed to anywhere more ambitious than his family’s mundane farmland. And then the next day he found himself standing alongside genuine royalty like the crown prince of Yllisse and saving innocent lives from bandits with nothing more than a sharpened stick. And then after a few more days like that? Donnel had become one of the more capable warriors among the Shepherds, getting to see the vastness the world had to offer, continuing to defend the weak and meeting all kinds of interesting new people. 

After a few hundred more days among those new people he found the sort-of Princess to his sort-of Hero, wedding the gorgeous noble Maribelle despite the stark opposite in upbringing and demeanor between the two. Never in a hundred years would the farmboy Donnel used to be have pictured himself in a relationship with such a beautiful high-class woman.

And never in a _thousand_ years would he have pictured that woman wantonly grabbing his crotch out in the middle of a forest clearing with such a sultry look on her face.

“M-Mari, what in the heck are ya doing?!” Donnel fidgeted nervously as he spoke. “The others’re gonna be wondering why we ain’t back and settling down for supper in a few minutes!”

In contrast to her husband, Maribelle spoke quite calmly as she rubbed his penis through his leather pants. “Oh now hush yourself, darling.” A clash between some common bandits and the Shepherds had taken place in the clearing only an hour ago and Maribelle had made sure to wait for the others to begin drifting back towards base camp before pulling her new husband back out towards the woods. She continued to paw at his erection, seeing it as a reward for a fight well fought in her mind and refusing to let Donnel’s naive farmboy-ness ruin this moment for them. Well, mostly for her. “We’re all adults here. No one would begin to question why two newlyweds such as us desired some alone time. _Especially_ two newlyweds who were denied the luxurious and love-filled honeymoon they deserved in favor of a faaaaaaaar too-long campaign of fending off disgusting filthy monsters out in the middle of nowhere.” Donnel noticed the bitterness in that last sentence and was about to mention that he preferred being out in the middle of nowhere but was quickly grabbed into a hug before he could speak any further.

“I need this, Donnel. _We_ need this.” He couldn’t say she was wrong. His dick was now at its full length, straining against his pants as he embraced her back and one of his hands moved to cup her well-toned butt. She gasped as she felt his strong arms pressed up against her and one of his rough hands squeezing an asscheek.

“Well, I know you didn’t marry the brightest fella but even I ain’t dumb enough to get in your way when you’ve got something you want.” Instead of replying she giggled and warmly kissed him, slipping her tongue to meet his. He continued to grope her and she let the pressure of his arm push her body into his, causing her cunt to feel the heat of his erection, even through all the layers of clothing between them.

They continued to embrace and grind against each other for a few minutes before Maribelle softly pushed her lover’s chest back. “Whatsa matter?”

“Nothing, dear. I just had an...interesting idea we might take advantage of. Follow me if you would please.” She began walking away from him and waved him over elegantly with her hand. Slightly disconcerted from her properness at such a time, he followed her towards the nearest tree among the secluded area they had found themselves in. 

There the blonde beauty turned away from Donnel, unceremoniously dropped her riding pants and far-too-frilly underwear and bent over, holding the tree for support. Maribelle’s gorgeous pale ass was presented towards her husband in plain view, easily visible for any onlooker who might’ve decided to sneak up on the couple. In reality there weren’t even many animals nearby--much less voyeuristic Shepherds--but the risk of being seen was beginning to appeal to the farmboy, which confused him slightly. And the sticky juices beginning to form on his wife’s pussy lips were a clear indication that he was far from alone in that regard.

“Donnel dear, if you would please....” Maribelle spoke in an almost whine, far more needy than she’d ever show to anyone but her lover.

“Y-yeah?” Donnel edged closer to her. He wasn’t so naive that he didn’t know what she was getting at, but the exposed nature of what they were doing still left him cautious.

“I need you...I need you to fuck me as hard as you can!” The purple-haired warrior eye’s darted around the clearing for one last confirmation that they were alone before he stepped forward to squeeze his wife’s ass one more time as he clumsily unbuckled his belt with his one free hand and exposed his rigid cock to the open air.

Donnel chuckled nervously then quietly sighed as he resigned himself to letting both of their libidoes trump the last ounce of reluctance within him. “Shee-yoot, no man could ever turn down that kinda offer.” He slipped his erection up against her plump thighs, letting the head brush up against his wife’s pussy. He slowly began to pump his hips, lightly pushing his pelvis into her ass and letting his cock feel the warm pleasure of Maribelle’s creamy thighs.

Donnel’s cock rubbing against Maribelle’s most intimate places triggered deliciously lewd feelings within her but it wasn’t what she had asked for. A strong man like her husband was perfectly capable of giving what she had said and the life of a noblewoman left her with little patience for being denied and teased like that.

Between her eager moans she made that perfectly understood. “Mmmmm.....Donnel....” She began to speak with a twinge of annoyance that went by unnoticed. “Donnel, darling, I didn’t tell you to be a gentle lover. I said fuck me! HARD!” 

“Aw geez, I’m sorry Mari! You just got me all flustered throwing this out on me all of a sudden and--” 

“Donnel, shut up and fuck me!”

“Loud and clear, ma’am!” 

The foreplay left them both well-lubricated so Donnel wasted no time. He gripped his wife’s hips and unceremoniously thrust half of his length into her warm, eager snatch. The quick thrust pushed her torso up against the tree she’d been holding for balance, rough bark scratching against her skin through her ruffled blouse. 

Maribelle’s husband began pumping in and out with strong thrusts, at a teasingly slow tempo in between each push of his hips. The time in between each thrust gave Maribelle time to soak in all the pleasure, her wet pussy being assaulted by Donnel’s huge prick, his rough hands easily holding her in place, her hardened nipples pushed up against the tree with such force. She moaned in pleasure each time he thrust in, cockhead easily reaching her g-spot and driving her wild.

Donnel meanwhile was still shut up, as she’d demanded. Not that she’d have cared as long as he kept supplying her with his delicious cock. She turned her face to look back at her husband. His face was serious and determined but flustered enough to still show his enjoyment. He was solely concentrated on giving her the hard fucking she wanted. As he continued to piston in and out of her his eyes took in the beautiful woman before him. 

While it was no secret among the Shepherds that Maribelle was a refined woman and one of the most gorgeous among them, it would only be Donnel who would get to see her like this. The elegant clothing now covered in dirt without her noticing in the slightest, the wetness of her cunt trailing down her thighs, her styled hair becoming disheveled and matted, and of course her beautiful prim face. No longer was it the portrait of properness and nobility. Just like the rest of her Maribelle’s face was overcome with lust, cheeks flushed and mouth agape in yet another lewd moan. This was the Maribelle only Donnel would ever see and he loved her for it, now fucking her as fast as he could. 

The teasing had been fun but the burning feeling between the two of them was reaching a fever pitch and neither of them could take it slow any farther. While Maribelle had initially wanted him to ravish her and do all the hard work she now found herself thrusting back in time with him. Her bent pose wrapped around the tree made the motion of her hips awkward and inelegant but she was too far gone to reposition. Her loins ached with need and the only thing sating her was the feel of the purple-haired warrior’s cock invading every inch of her cunt.

They continued to fuck like this until Donnel could keep quiet no longer. “A-aw heck! Mari, I’m almost there.”

“Me too! Come inside me, Donnel!” Another order from her that Donnel accepted with relish. Maribelle’s orgasm hit first, her cunt spasming and gripping his cock even tighter. The blonde felt the pleasure radiate through every inch of her beautiful body, manicured fingers gripping into the bark tightly and toes curling deep within her riding boots. She screamed passionately as she felt her husband’s own orgasm approach. He moaned more quietly, drowned out by her unrestrained voice as he filled her pussy up with shot after shot of his warm seed.

As their orgasms slowly wound down Donnel withdrew his softening cock from his wife. The mixture of their juices dripped from both of them, primarily landing on Maribelle’s pants, still pooled around her ankles. “Oh good heavens!” Maribelle noticed almost immediately after her orgasm had subsided and was mortified. She stood still, unsure what would be worse; taking her quickly staining pants off all the way or putting them back on in their current condition.

Donnel followed her eyesight down and saw the problem as he buckled his belt. “Sorry about that, Maribelle. Guess we got a little too out of control there.”

“How am I supposed to walk back to base camp with such obvious damp spots on these trousers? It would be too indecent!”

“Hey if it helps, people might be too distracted by how dirty that blouse o’ yours has gotten to look down!”

Maribelle crossed her arms across her chest and sulked in his direction, looking surprisingly intimidating for someone still not wearing any pants. “That is NOT funny, Donnel.”

“Hehe, I guess you’re right.” Donnel thought for a moment and upon getting an idea, put one of his arms around his beloved wife’s shoulders. “Y’know, I did remember seeing some sort of pond a few minutes away from here. Hike those pants up and we could go give your clothes a nice washing before we head on back.”

Maribelle’s scowl became more of a mischievous smirk as she looked at her husband. “Well, well, well. And I suppose while we’re cleaning these clothes you think we should clean ourselves too?”

“Oh hey, good idea! We’re probably also still all dirty from the fighting earlier. We could save base camp some water that way.”

Maribelle sighed as she pulled up her pants, walking along with him. “Donnel I really must teach you how to tell when a woman is flirting with you. If not for your sake, at least for mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
